It'll Grow on You (Rise Episode)
'''"It'll Grow on You" '''is the third episode of the first season of Rise, and the third episode in the series overall. It was released on December 22, 2018. It was written in full by Zachary Serra. This is the episode following Day Zero - Part Two and the episode prior to Hearts Beat for a Reason. Plot Jack, Tyler, Reggie, Shauna and Jalen. The group awaits an update on the news before following to check on Jalen, with Reggie finding out that Jalen had died and reanimated from the infection of his bite. The warehouse crew are forced to kill Jalen's reanimated corpse after Reggie hears his reanimated heart begin pumping irregularly, signaling that the heart is the cause of reanimation. Jessica, Katie, Troy Jessica is shown being stranded in complete traffic before being approached by Katie, a former foster care child trying to make her way from work. Katie asks Jessica what the situation is currently turning out to be, and Jessica informs her of what she has seen. Jessica begins walking down the highway with Katie following after her before they stumble upon Troy, who sits on the top of his cars trunk eating a meatball sandwich along with his pet snake Laurie. Troy informs the girls that he plans on staying at his car through the night after everyone abandons theirs, managing to survive off of stealing the temporarily-vacant vehicles remaining gas and fuel before using his car as shelter. Jessica and Katie proceed to head further down the highway before stumbling upon a major crash and monsters attacking anything barely alive, adding to their numbers. Jessica and Katie begin shooting and piercing the monsters before Troy drives through and picks them up before driving down the middle of the grass and driving past the wreck and down the remainder of available highway. Meghan, Alicia, Janice, Lauren and Amy Meghan's group manages to make their way up to the Callis Family House before Meghan and Lauren scavenge for supplies from the deceased neighbors house across the street, with photos and booklets implying that the elderly neighbor's wife died some time before the beginning of the apocalypse from cancer. After making their way to the bedroom, they are forced to hide in the closet space after police arrive at the front of the home from one of the final emergency calls to police before all phone lines went down. After making his way into the bedroom, an unnamed officer begins searching the room before walking towards the closet, only to be shot dead through the window from across the street, where Alicia is shown holding a sniper rifle with John Callis' initials engraved on it. The officer's partner, Dalton Dallmer, then rushes into the room to being held at gunpoint by the women holding the deceased officer's gun in their hands, and trying to reason with the officer to an amount of success. Upon being informed of the current situation, Dalton has help requested from the station, which he goes off to help keep from being overrun. Meghan and Lauren then join their group back at the Callis Family home. Characters Main Characters * Jessica Callis * Katie Dawson * Troy Austin * Reggie Harbaugh * Jack O'Rourke * Tyler Dallmer * Shauna King Guest Characters * Jalen Tormo * Dalton Dallmer Deaths * Multiple unnamed monsters * Jalen Tormo - (Alive) succumbed to bite from monster. (Reanimated) Head bashed in by Reggie in protection of the Foxwood Shipping group. * Unnamed officer - Shot by Alicia via sniper rifle in protection of Meghan and Lauren. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Dalton Dallmer, Troy Austin and Katie Dawson in the series. * This is the final appearance of Jalen Tormo in the series. * Jalen is the first named character to reanimate in the series, and Jalen is the first named character to reanimate and be killed out of mercy in the series. * This is the first episode in the series not to feature John Callis, Emilio Vasquez, Franklin Carter or Bill Taylor in the series.